Thunderstorm
by TaioraWarrior
Summary: A Taiora. Also has angst. Tai and Sora go to the Digiworld. Things happen. Its wrong. Will they even be able to keep their freindship alive? If you want something bittersweet and slightly unnerving, read. Inspired by other stories and a current event.


Just came up with this today, had to write it. Working on NOCRY as you read this. Tai may seem a little bit like a douche in this one, and not everyone wins in the end, but… well just read it. I think you will like it. Warning: Smut. You no like, you no read. Enough babble, lets go.

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Digimon. It is currently owned by a fascist corporation hell bent on destroying fairytales. That's why we can take comfort in the fact that there was nothing we could have done to prevent me from writing this.

Thunderstorm

The computer lab in Odaiba High was empty and quiet in the gloomy late afternoon. If people were in the lab they would all have left immediately if they knew what was about to occur. One of the computers started to light up and random numbers started to appear on the screen. Then a bright flash of light emitted from the monitor threw out two teens, still in their school uniforms. They landed beside each other on their stomachs.

One of them was a boy of average height for his gender with tan skin, an athletic build, and a large mass of brown hair.

The other was a girl, also of average height for her gender, but with much lighter skin and a very unique red, perhaps orange hair color.

The girl shot up immediately, a flustered look on her face, though it seemed like she was trying to suppress it. She gathered herself up and began to walk away. The boy had sat up almost as quickly but didn't stand right away. His mouth fell open when he saw her start to walk away. His current emotional state was anyone's guess. He looked upset, annoyed, and pissed off all at once.

"Your walking away?" The boy said, flabbergasted. "Wow, okay, Sora." He jumped up and chased after her. "We have to talk about this."

"About what Tai?" Sora replied. Tai had caught up to her at this point and gave her a bewildered look, throwing his hands in the air.

"Are you-your kidding me? Your-really? I have to explain this to you? I though we had covered this!"

"We can't Tai." Sora could feel her heart beginning to beat faster, she was getting angry.

"Excuse me? That's bullshit!" Tai grabbed her by the arms and forced her to look at him. He was a little to forceful and this startled her causing her to yelp, because he had never once tried to make her do anything by harsh physical force… not once. She looked him in the eye though. Both of their gazes were fearsome, trying to get the other to back down.

"Tai… I'm sorry. It was a mistake-we-"

"I don't think so. We _both_ know it wasn't a mistake. We were _both_ there. We _both_ said things."

Sora was shaking her head the entire time, silent tears began to fall from her eyes, but she never made a sound until she spoke, her voice was surprisingly steady. "Things were fine the way they were."

"Were they Sora? Were things really fine the way they were?" Sora shot him a look straight out of hell, which was only made more menacing by her tears, it made him shrink back a little.

"Please let go of me Tai."

"No."

"Let go."

"Have you and Matt ever even done anything?" Smack!

The slap was swift and unforgiving. Tai's neck snapped back as far as it would go and he stumbled back into a desk. Sora freed herself from her 'friends' iron grasp and ran away, down the hall and out of sight.

The brunette held onto the side of his face with his hand. It stung worse than any bee sting ever could. "Ow," he said to himself, barely above a whisper. He forced himself to his feet, still nursing his damaged cheek. "Women," he whispered to himself again.

He closed his eyes and shook his bowed head. Now he was the one in tears.

"…Sora…why not…"

~Earlier that day~

"Hey girl!" A cheerful Tai said to his best friend while playfully tugging at the strings of her hat. "I haven't seen you wear one of these in a couple years." Sora swatted at his hand.

"I decided to change things up today, and since when do you call me girl, _boy_?"

"Same as you, I'm changing things up!" Sora shook her head and tried to hide a smile. Tai hadn't changed much over the years. Not quite as much as her anyway. "Say, where is that tennis friend of your? Suki? And were the hell is Matt?"

"Suki's taking some test, Matt called in sick but I think it was just to get in last minute band practice before his next gig. So what's up with you lately?"

"Oh, you know, straight Cs, showing off my soccer awesomeness to the ladies, and being super handsome." Sora snorted.

"Sure, Tai. I buy the straight Cs, but soccer awesomeness? I could show the whole school how to kick your butt."

"Whatever, your to rusty… what about the part about me being handsome?" He threw in the comment like it was unimportant.

"Yes Tai, your devilishly cute as always." Sora began to blush as she said this and looked away. Tai's actions mirrored hers. "But, I am _not_ to rusty. Any place, any time, I could beat you."

"That sounds like a challenge to me Takenouchi. What do you say to us heading to the Digital World and having a match of one on one? After all, its cold today, it looks like it might rain."

Sora would normally say no because of homework, but Tai did just challenge her, something she never turned down. Plus, she had to find some time for her best friend right?

"Your on Kamiya! Just don't cry when you get beat by a girl that has a skirt on."

"Huh, I was going to go easy on you, but that insult just crossed the line. Your so going down!" Sora stuck her tongue out at him. Tai gave her _his_ grin.

"Just let me go put my things in my locker, kay?"

"Okay," Tai replied, "I'll get a soccer ball."

Five minutes later the two were in the nearly empty computer lab. The only thing they had with them were their Digivices and the black and white ball under Tai's arm.

"Ready to lose?" Tai asked the red head.

"Oh, Tai," Sora said in a winy yet sympathetic voice as she gently cupped the side of his face, as if she was a teacher comforting a preschooler, "Just don't cry to bad when you lose." She pretended to be totally serious the entire time, making Tai laugh. Sora patted his cheek twice, and then she slowly removed her hand from his face, her finger tips being the last to leave. They held eye contact the entire time.

Tai cherished the touch, but damn it he wanted more. He had released himself to the thought of her so many times. More than any other guy in the entire high school he could guarantee that. And Sora was one of the hottest females in the school. Come to think of it, she was the only one he thought of. He knew it was probably unhealthy to be so obsessed with one girl, a girl he could never have because she was with someone else, but he couldn't help it. She was perfect. He kept his wants secret though, her happiness was number one on his list.

Sora loved the feel of Tai's face. She got the urge to just pull him to her and kiss him. However two obstacles were present. One, she wasn't sure Tai liked her in that way, she had always had a hunch he did, but she was never sure. Two, she was with Matt, and perfectly happy with him.

Sora was the one to break the eye contact. She cleared her throat and pushed a strand of unruly hair out of her face. "We should get going."

"Right," Tai held out his Digivice, "Digiport open!" Just like that, they vanished.

They both landed on their feet, more or less, in the Digital World. Sora looked around, they were near what appeared to be the end of a desert of sand, sand, and more sand. Off to one side was a small creek and a few houses surrounded by desert plants, cactus and the like.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Besides the Digital World? Beats me, never been here before. I'll get some rocks to make goals."

Sora looked up at the sun, "Tai, is it just me, or is it smoking hot out here?"

"Yeah, it's super hot, guess this match will be quick, huh?"

"It will have to be. Kinda odd isn't it?"

"What?"

"Well, the real world is cold and cloudy, there isn't a cloud in the sky here."

"I guess, but does that surprise you?"

"No."

Sora continued to bake in the sun while Tai rummaged around the houses. "Hey, Sora! Come look what I found!" Sora made her way through the brush into what seemed to be the back yard of one of the houses. Tai had found them a swimming pool.

"Nice," Sora said, coming to the pools edge beside Tai with a smile.

As if on some inevitable, pre-arranged cue, they both grabbed each other and tried to throw the other in. The result of this action doesn't need examination. They both came up to the surface and looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What are the odds?" Tai managed to get out after a minute.

"I-know…r-right?" Sora stammered.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

They swam around for a couple minutes, Sora splashing Tai at every opportunity, Tai trying to pull her under.

"HEEEYYYY! What lousy mon is polluting my pool?" The teens quickly looked towards the source of the noise, and found that it had come from a Coronamon.

"Sorry," they both began to apologize getting out of the pool.

"Wait… You're the Digidestined! Uh… never mind, feel free to use my pool for as long as you wish!" The Digimon ran back into his house and slammed the door behind him.

Sora flashed Tai an amused grin, that was so cute it nearly killed him.

"We should go play soccer now huh?" Tai said.

"Yeah, we have homework to do after all."

The teens climbed out of the pool and walked over to where Tai had set up some goals marked by a few rocks near a brush patch away from the houses. Tai eyed Sora from the corner of his eye. Her cloths were wet, and she was beautiful. He felt shame as he eyed the shape of her, but it was so easy to look, to easy, deathly easy.

It must have been nearly 120 degrees Fahrenheit, because about a minute after they left the pool they were beginning to dry off and feel hot again.

"Lets get started," Sora taunted.

"Your ball," Tai said, tossing the object to her that was to become the only thing that mattered for the next fifteen minutes.

To say that Tai and Sora were competitive would be an understatement. To say they were competitive against each other was a flat lie. Because they were more then competitive, they were zealots. They chanced after the ball knowing that if the other person won, they would be the one getting bragging rights. That could not be tolerated. The game progressed rapidly, thanks to the fact that they were both athletes and they were having fun.

It wasn't long before they became exhausted though, do to the heat, and thanks to Tai's superior technique and command of the ball the game would soon be over. All he needed was one more goal to reach five points, the agreed limit, and Sora only had two.

Tai had the ball. Sora, do to the extreme heat, and probably some frustration, decided tackling him would be the best option for a draw. She ran at him with all she had left and flattened him beneath her. They both ended up in a fit of soft giggles, breathing hard. They were both covered in sweat.

"Admitting defeat?" Tai teased.

"Never!"

"Well that was a foul, so, penalty kick." The ball was near Tai's feet so he simple kicked it into his goal from his position beneath Sora. She knew she was beat, so she simply put her forehead on Tai's chest… It became quiet.

Sora listened to the soft breathing of the boy under her. He sounded… content, and for some reason, sexy. She knew she had to get off of him, so she pushed herself up, sliding her hands over his chest. She had no idea Tai was this well defined, and manly. His muscles made her feel excited but also safe. What was happening? Her hands started to betray her, they began feeling Tai's upper body at their own will. His shirt was still a little wet and sweat now covered, well, all of him. He felt amazing, and all she could think of was him. She began to feel really dizzy, a good dizzy.

She noticed Tai hadn't moved at all, and finally caught his eye. They stared unblinking at each other. If it was quiet before, it was as silent as a graveyard now. Tai sat up on his elbows, bringing their faces within inches of each other.

Tai looked at her lips. They were full, pink, and still slightly moist despite all the running around in the desert they had be doing. He wanted them. They were right in front of him to take. Besides, she had just felt him up, he was sure of it, she owed him.

Sora's hands began moving again, but she held eye contact. She was testing him, wanted to see his reaction, wanted to see if he liked this, if this was okay. She froze for a second when she felt Tai's hands begin to stroke the sides of her arms, but quickly resumed. They were both trying to deal with what they were doing mentally. Sora was feeling his chest, and Tai was now practically guiding her arms with his own.

In the heat of the moment Tai pulled Sora to him so their lips were now only an inch apart. Sora gathered up the courage to brush her lips on his. Tai put her bottom lip in between his for a moment and then they began to delicately, softly, kiss.

Meanwhile their hands continued to explore each other. Their minds only on the here and now, and the bliss of it all. Sora gently pushed Tai to the ground off his elbows so she was flat on top of him again, giving greater comfort to them both. Tai ran his large hands all the up Sora's sleeves to the skin on her shoulders causing her to moan deeply into his mouth. In response, she moved her tiny fingers to his temples, holding his head still and causing him to whimper in gratitude.

It wasn't long before Sora had pulled Tai's shirt nearly up to his neck, and Tai's strong hands were desperately grasping her hips. They were both drowning in the pleasure, their bodies hot from the outside temperate and from the inside chemical responses to each others actions.

Tai barley noticed how hard he was, but Sora sure did. There hips grinned into each other, neither wanting this to end. Sora's lips on Tai's bare chest caused him to slip his hands under her top and push it to her head. His hands caught her bra by accident and took that with her shirt.

Sora gasped realizing she was exposed and jerked up in excitement. This only made it more convenient for Tai who had two beautiful breasts shimmering with sweat hovering right above him. He acting on instinct, as was Sora at this point, and gently captured an already hard nipple in his mouth.

Sora felt like screaming in delight. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Tai took in as much as he could, she tasted good and he wanted to eat her. If he could, he would. He was holding her up by holding her arms tight to her sides, Sora had one hand clung to Tai's hair, the other hung hoplessly in the air just above Tai's stomach. Tai took her other breast in his mouth to lather it with his saliva but ended up bitting her, a little to hard.

Sora felt a powerful wave of heat and wetness flood her womanly parts between her legs. That bite had ruined her undergaments for sure. She needed him, now. Her body was practicaly screaming for him.

Tai wanted to keep going, even if he didn't want to it wouldn't have mattered, this was happening. He rolled Sora off of him and lay beside her, she was like butter in his hands, ready to be reduced to erotic bliss. Tai began to kiss her hungrily, keeping her to him with one arm slipped under her head.

Tai's other hand had a different mission, one that he longed to fulfill, but wasn't sure of the consequences. The teens bare chests rubbled against each other while Sora's hands rested helplessly on the ground inbetween them. Tai's free hand pulled up her skirt, while the primative kiss he shared with Sora kept her mind off reality and in heaven.

After he was convinced she didn't mind, Tai gentally pulled Sora's panties down to her knees and rested his hand between her thighs, just below her entrance. Her legs were sweating do to the heat as was his palm, making the experience that much better. At the moment he was content just to keep kissing her and feel the heat coming from her center. Sora on the other hand could no long wait. She opened her legs slightly and inched her way towards his hand. She needed to let him know where exactly she wanted it and this was taking way to damn long.

Finally Tai's long fingers teased her sweet spot's opening. Tai had to actively keep himself contained in his boxers. She was deliciously wet. He slowly, carfully, slid his middle finger into her opening. He could feel Sora's rapid, labored breath on his neck. He was running on adrenilan now. He wondered how they had managed all this in this weather. Sora shifted her head slightly trying to nip his adams apple with her teeth. Tai took this as a good thing. He slipped another finger into her vagina and began to pump. Sora's squeezed them between her folds.

The red head could feel her breath becoming rapid, even difficult. Tai's fingers were inside her. _Tai's fingers were inside her._ She could feel her self clamping down on him. She had never felt so right before. She felt like a woman. She felt happy and safe. She felt like a slut, but in a good way. She slowly threw her top leg over Tai, wanting to feel close to him. Really that's all she wanted. She wasn't going to last much longer, the pressure was increasing, Tai's fingers were going faster. His hand was so big. He was so big and she was small, that's how she felt anyway.

Then at last, a shutter. "I love you Tai." She came. She covered Tai's hand and her thigh in her cum. Tai pulled her closer to him. Tai had shut his eyes and let out a noise that was a cross beween a sigh and a grunt. He had creamed his boxers when he felt Sora collapse. around his fingers. He move his hand to the top of Sora's hat covered head.

They lie there, in the sand, coming down from the shock of the bliss. Sora felt hot and sticky, but above all weak. She looked down at herself. She was a mess, a messy pile of pleasure and perhaps a bit of shame. Her full breasts were still completely exposed and her knees were clasped close together by her panties. A sudden gust of win sent a shutter down her spine as it teased the crack of her ass. She started to cry.

_Oh god no, don't cry,_ Tai thought to himself as he looked at the love of his life.

"Sora?" He asked in a broken voice.

"I'm fine. I… that was just really awesome and… I'm just kinda overwhelmed right now."

"Me to, um, did you mean what you said?"

"Wha?"

"You said you loved me," Tai said barly above a whisper. Sora remained quiet for a time looking right at him.

"Yes, its true. I wasn't just saying it, I meant it."

"Well good, because I love you too."

"You do?"

"Always have." Sora blinked. Tai kissed her on the nose. He rolled on top of her and tugged playfully at her skirt. He wasn't done yet. Hell he still had all his cloths mostly on. But then Sora abruptly pushed him off of her.

"I'm sorry we can't. This shouldn't have happened."

"What?" Tai said, surprised and more then a little hurt.

"Tai, we, I, I have a boyfriend." Sora began walking towards the television sitting in the sand nearby while pulling down her shirt and adjusting all her other cloths.

Tai got up and followed her, leaving the forgotten soccer ball. "Sora, you just told me you loved me. You can't love two men. You need to choose."

"We'll discuss this later Tai."

"Yeah we will. As soon as we get back!"

Sora gave him a smartass-girl look, eyebrows raised and lips pressed together, before pulling out her Digivice and sending them home.

…

After slapping her… lover, Sora ran home in tears. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. She loved Tai it was true, but she hadn't known Tai had loved her back. She had also cheated on Matt. She loved him too. As much as Tai? No. But she still cheated. She was a bad person.

She though about Tai's question. _Have you and Matt ever even done anything?_ No they hadn't. They made out, but that was the extent of it. Matt was a good guy and didn't push her. She had thought about taking it farther, but she had never been sure if she had really wanted him. She clearly had wanted Tai. Yet she barley got him. Heck she didn't even lose her viginity, technically speaking. No Anal, vaginal, nor oral was technically preformed, so… whatever. It didn't matter. She and Tai had already shattered the boundaries of friendship. Her mind didn't feel like a virgin.

Perhaps they could just stay friends for now. Perhaps they could just forget all this ever happened. Yeah… that would set things right.

As she ran down the emptying streets, the sky opened and rain came pouring down. Not even this could help her feel better. Sora Takenouchi loved the rain, particularly thundershowers, but she was beside herself at the moment.

… Kari, Gatomon, and Agumon all jumped jumped when they heard the front door slam shut. Tai had come into the house soaking wet, his hair a mess. What worried them was how distant he looked.

Tai ignored their questions and walked into his room silently. Once in solitude he paced the floor, hoping for a miracle. His mind was sorted out. He love Sora, Sora loved him. What they had was special, he knew, and she would have to be blind not to see it. What they just shared was an expression of that, he was sure of it. He just hoped she would come to her senses soon. Her situation was a little more complicated, he just hoped she used her common sense to see the writing on the wall. She loved him, and he was waiting for her, as he always had been.

Sora laid on her bed, holding a teddy bear tightly to her chest. She was feeling so conflicted. She loved Tai, but she felt like she was a bad person. She had tried to play it in her mind to make it seem like he was the bad guy, but she knew this was her doing to. Her phone rang on her night stand and she automatically picked it up to answer.

"Hello?"

"Its me Sor." It was Tai. She didn't know what to say, or if she even wanted to talk at all. But he had used her pet name, she couldn't hang up on him.

"I'm going to lay it all out in the open. It happened, like it or not. Look I'm going out of my mind right now, I'm sure you are to. I can't do this anymore. I didn't want us to have to end it like this, but we have no choice."

"End?"

"Sora I can't stand by while you date Matt anymore. You need to choose."

"Tai, we'll work this out."

"… No we won't. Sora I need to know. Him or me? I can't just be your friend anymore. I'm really sorry."

"We can still be friends Tai! We just need to work this out."

"I can't do that anymore. I love you. You need to decide. Can I fit in your life? Do you have a place for me? I have one for you, but its not friendship, not anymore."

"Tai, I can't!"

"I see. Okay… I understand. Bye Sora."

"No wait! Tai… damn it, just come over!"

"Really?" There was unoptimistic hope in his voice.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." Sora hung up the phone and walked out to the kitchen to get something to drink.

The door bell rang a minute later. "That was fast, must have been on his cell," Sora said to herself. When she opened the door it was a boy with blue eyes, not brown.

"Matt!" She said startled.

"Hey Sora. Mind if I come in?" Sora felt her shoulders sink, she just couldn't win today, well no that was only half true, she did get her vagina probed by her incredibility hot secret love's fingers… was that winning in this case though?

"Yeah. Biyomon, could you go for a quick fly or something please?"

"Sure," the pink bird said indifferently. She hopped out of the apartment.

"Are you okay? You look upset. What's wrong?" Matt put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Matt… I'm just going to say it because Tai's coming over now anyway. Tai and I, felt each other up in the Digital World today." Matt's eyes became cold.

"You did what with who?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself Matt. We also kissed and, Tai… fingered me, until I came. Actually I think he may have made himself cum too."

Matt walked over to her couch and sat down. "Who kissed who?" His demeanor was anyone's guess, but Sora was sure he was a few seconds from losing it.

"I honestly don't know," Sora answered after a while.

"So you've been cheating on me for how long now?"

"What, no Matt, you got it all wrong, we haven't gone behind your back. Ever! We… it just happened." Sora realized she had worded this entire conversation badly. She made it sound like this had been going on for a while. She had always been articulate with her words, why not now?

"So now Tai's coming over here to finish the job huh?"

"No! Were just going to talk about… this."

"I don't believe you."

"No, Matt please. Listen I'm really sorry, I know I betrayed you… I… god I don't know what to do…" her voice trailed off. Was she suppose to ask if Matt wanted to be friends or to continue their relationship? Did she want that? Could she even somehow keep Matt and still keep Tai around? Deep down she knew the answer was no. Before today it was yes, but that peace was over.

"Did you enjoy it?" Matt asked, anger evident in his voice. She didn't answer. She didn't have to in Matt's mind. Her silence was a resounding yes. Plus he didn't date flirts that slept around.

"This is over," Matt stated. He got up from the couch and walk out of the apartment. Sora made no attempt to stop him. She fell onto her knees and began to cry into her hands. She was horrible. A true heartbreaker.

She heard a knock on the door that had never been closed.

"Come in," she said not bothering to look up. She knew who it was. She heard the person walk over to her, drop to their knees and envelop her in a hug. "Tai."

"Shh." Tai held her lovingly feeling a little guilty yet happy to be with her again.

Sora fell into the hug, she was cold and she needed the warmth, but mostly she just needed some one to listen and comfort her, who better then Tai?

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Stop doing that Tai."

"Doing what?"

"Taking the credit for everything that happens, good or bad. I had a huge part in this two you know."

"I remember," Tai snickered. Sora was to lazy to hit him, so she flicked his ear instead.

"Did you run into Matt?"

"Yeah. He told me to go to hell… I guess he's right. I know what your thinking but we didn't fight. I'm really sorry Sora, I didn't want this to all fall apart."

"It's okay. It happened, we'll get by. I'm sorry I slapped you."

"No, I'm sorry I wouldn't let go, I just wanted to talk."

"I know."

They were quiet for a time before Tai spoke again.

"Do you have a place in your life for me Sora? Because if so I'm all yours." A crackle of thunder could be heard not far from where they were.

"Come with me," Sora declared. She stood up and taking Tai by the hand led him out into the storm.

"Sora, were going to get soaked, the rains only increasing!"

"You know me!" She yelled back at him. And into the blizzard of cold, wet, and windy they went. As Sora led him to god knows where, lightning bolts made themselves known over head. One after the other they flashed the light of Zeus on Odaiba and they were soon followed by an earth shattering sound. The sky began to ring out a call like a thousand artillery pieces being fired at once. You could feel it in the head, it popped your ears and made little ones cry.

The chosen of Love and Courage push through it all. Loud booms from heaven that made car alarms go off didn't bother them in the slightest, because one of them wasn't afraid of anything, the other simple loved Thunder and Lighting.

Sora had to hold an arm over her eyes to keep the rain out. She assumed Tai was probably blind do to the heavy rain and the fact that his hair was now covering his eyes like a mop, so he was probably relying on her. He hadn't complained about being dragged around in the rain yet. He was obviously trying to stay on her good side.

Finally she sat down on a bench and pulled Tai down with her. Tai moved hair out of his eyes and looked over at his angel. Her head was pointed to the dark clouds, her mouth open, eyes closed, just being her crazy self.

"Sora I know you like thundershowers but do we really have to be here?"

"I thought you wanted a place in my life?"

"I do," Tai said hoping they were on the same page.

"Well it just so happens I do have a place for you, if you promise to be mine, and sit in the occasional monsoon with me."

Tai beamed from ear to ear, "I promise." They rapped each other in their arms and shared a soft kiss. They jumped and broke apart when a particularly loud boom rattled the city.

"Do you, maybe, want to finish what we started earlier?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Can we get out of the rain first?"

Sora smiled and stood up, pulling Tai to his feet. Tai then picked her up and carried her home. They later made love to the sound of thunder claps, and raindrops on Sora's window.

_When looking for love, first find a thunderstorm._

The End.

I wrote this because there was a storm over my neighborhood the other date, and because Sora loves storms (as do I). Please review, drag the mouse and click the button right there. Its that easy. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please note I'm not an idiot, I recognize what good Taiora is and what isn't. That's all I'll say.


End file.
